FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates in general to metal forming and in particular to a new and useful ring rolling machine where the blank to be rolled is held on a mandrel roll whose outside diameter is smaller than the inside diameter of the blank.
Ring rolling machines are known in which the outer contours of the ring are formed as a rule by at least one main roll acting on the blank, this main roll having an invariable profile over its entire circumference. Consequently it is difficult to roll on these machines rings with certain outer contours in one operation so that it is necessary to pass the ring through several rolling stations with differently profiled main rolls.
From DAS No. 21,31, 300 is known a transverse rolling machine where two profile cutting rolls are arranged axis-parallel in a horizontal direction one above the other and which act from the outside on a solid, rod-shaped blank rotating between them. The profile determining the outer contours of the blank is cut into their circumference and a circular segment of the two profile cutting rolls is followed by a rolling zone, acting on the blanks, which is curved with a constantly increasing radius.